


Migraine

by Serafim3389



Series: Don't Forget [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafim3389/pseuds/Serafim3389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's head is about to split open and snaps at Cas. Castiel decides he is going to surprise the seemingly angry man when he comes home from a hunt. Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> There is a person near and dear to me mentioned briefly, but she's from a totally different universe.

Searching through the medicine cabinet, Dean repeatedly shut his eyes. His head pounded and his vision blurred. Moving hurt, hearing and seeing hurt. He could hardly get out of bed and to make things worse, he snapped at Cas that morning. He woke up with the worst migraine he had in months, maybe even the past year or two. Castiel only meant well, and more, by kissing his neck and whispering in his ear, but the sound felt like splinters in his brain. He shoved his angel off of him, “Quit touching me, Cas.” Even the speech reverberating off his bones rattled every pain receptor on his skull.

Cas sprang up with a look of sheer hurt, “Have I done something, Dean?” He tried to take his freckled lover’s hand and he ripped it away, “I see you are upset with me, though I am not sure what I did. I’m going out, you can call me when you are ready to let me even hold your hand.” He wasn’t angry with Dean, though he tried his best to sound that way, Castiel was saddened. Not by the denial of sex or his lack of restraint, but the fact that Dean would not accept a small, loving gesture from one of the few people that could console him. The former-angel stood from the bed and threw a shirt on.

“I love you.” Dean whispered as loud as he could without his stomach twisting, but Cas didn’t hear it on his way out of the bedroom. As Dean rolled over and pulled the blankets of his head, his emotions steamrolled him. He was pissed at himself for being that way toward Cas. If he could’ve spoken without heaving or getting dizzier, he would’ve told his angel about how his head was ready to crack. He wanted Castiel to be back in their bed, he wanted to lay his head on his chest and just lay their quiet. As much as he wanted to pick up the phone and tell him to come back, it hurt too much to even keep his eyes open.  
The blue-eyed man stalked down the hallway to the bunker, “hello, Sam.”

“Whoa, Cas. You doin’ alright?” He could tell the moment he heard him coming down the hall that something was wrong. Whenever he heard the heel-toe sound of each foot, that meant Cas was on a mission.

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, “Dean is upset with me, so I am going out. I should be back in an hour or so, but don’t tell him if I get back. I’m going to surprise him with something.” With that, he was off. He walked out to the car and started it up. He did his best to remember what he needed before pulling away. He figured that even if he ended up getting extra, they could use the rest for some other project. He knew there was a market nearby, but wasn’t exactly sure which street it was on. Cas decided to just drive around until he found it.

Back at the bunker, Sam could only imagine why Dean would be upset with Cas. He couldn’t think of much that Cas could do to piss his brother off because all he had to do was look sad and his brother would melt. He got up from behind the laptop screen and decided to talk to Dean. He opened the door to see Dean not in the bed, but stumbling down the hall from the bathroom. His eyes were slits on his face. “Dean, Cas said you’re ‘upset’ with him?”

He cringed hearing his brother’s voice, he pointed to his head. “Migraine,” he whispered, “Where’s the Excedrin?” 

Sam pointed behind, “The kitchen.” He said louder than he needed to.

Cas was an odd shopper, he walked up and down every aisle inspecting everything from top to bottom before going back through to get the things he needed. If he saw the item, he didn’t put it in his basket until the second trip around. Sales associates looked at him funny. Sam went with him once before and vowed to never do it again because of how long it took to pick up a few things. Cas moved slightly quicker this time, he was on a mission. It had been a while since he surprised Dean with something, so he thought that he would use this opportunity to make him feel better. He still wasn’t sure what the problem was or could have been, but he was certain that this would cheer him up.

Dean laid in their bed for about another hour with a pillow over his head before he could handle standing up and taking a shower. The heat of the water was oddly satisfying to his skull and he decided to turn the heat up and let the water scald his back for a while. He heard the door open, “Dean get dressed, I think there’s a case here, and Cas is out there somewhere.” His heart dropped when he heard ‘Cas’.

“What kind of case are ya talkin, Sammy?” He stared at his brother with his best ‘I’m not scared shitless’ look.

Sam had to come up with something to say because he didn’t know, “Teenagers have been going missing and their parents have been seen roaming town covered in blood that wasn’t theirs. Not only that, but there have been reports of teachers gathering in town in the middle of the night chanting and starting fires.” The only thing Sam could think of would be witchcraft, but he needed to get into town.

Dean was already pulling a shirt over his head, “Do you know where Cas is exactly? We need to get him out of there before we go and kick some ass.” Sounding tough was a defense mechanism for him because just beneath the surface he wished he could move faster to find Castiel. He picked up his phone and dialed Cas’ number. It rang a few times before the soothing voice came from the other end, “Cas, baby, where are you? No, it doesn’t matter, just come home. There’s something fishy going on in town and Sammy and I are gonna check it out.”

“Everything seems fine here, Dean. I haven’t seen or heard anything out of the ordinary.” Cas sounded indifferent to the urgency in his boyfriend’s voice, “I will be home soon, my cherry pie.” He waited for Dean to say something else, because he usually did.

He sighed, “Cas, I love you. Just get your ass back here, I know whatever is out there would love to get their hands on ‘Castiel, the human angel’.” At this point he didn’t give a damn about how much his head hurt. He needed to make sure his angel was safe.

“I’m on my way, Dean. I love you.” Cas ended the call as he put the last of his shopping list in the trunk and got in the car. He texted Sam letting him know he was on his way back to the bunker.

The Winchesters headed out to the impala. Dean sat behind the wheel and shook his head, “What if something happens to him?” He stepped on the gas and they were on their way to the hunt.

“Cas is a big boy, he can fight and protect himself. If it makes you feel better, there is a tracking device in his phone and I have been able to track where he is.” He was lying about that part, but he just wanted to ease his brother’s worry, “He hasn’t stopped moving since he was on the phone with you.” They soon arrived in the center of the village and found a spot to park outside a diner, of course. Dean went to get out of the car and Sam gave his brother a look of confusion, “Um, Dean. Shouldn’t we be going to check out the school?”

Dean shrugged, “Yeah, but I haven’t eaten yet and the crazy teachers probably have to teach, so there wouldn’t be any questioning or ass-kicking until school lets out.” The hunters ended up in a booth inside the diner with Dean ordering himself a burger.

“And why don’t you want Cas going on a hunt with us?” Sam sat back with his arms crossed, waiting.

Dean looked up from his coffee, “Because I don’t want him to get hurt. He’s not an angel anymore and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you-” he took a breath, “I-If I lost him. Look Sammy, if I lost Cas, it would be like losing you, except you know better than he does. Sure Cas can fight, but not like you and I can. I’d rather have him home, bored out of his damn mind then in harm’s way.” He brought his cup to his lips and swallowed a healthy mouthful. Sam nodded, he understood.

Cas brought the bags into the kitchen and got to work. He cleaned and cut and mixed and folded. It wasn’t very long before the temperature of the kitchen rose a bit. He was certain Dean would love the surprise. Castiel’s patience was wearing thin; he kept looking in the oven even though it wasn’t time. He just wanted it hurry so he could give it to Dean. He only wanted to see him smile and no longer be upset.

“Any dessert for ya fellas?” The waitress asked.

Dean looked at him with wide eyes, and Sam shook his head, “No thanks, I think we’re alright.”

“Well, I’ll just bring the check over for y’all.” From the sound of it, the waitress sounded like she was from Louisiana and it only solidified Sam’s suspicion seeing her name was Sookie. She was blonde, with a gap-tooth and she reminded him of someone he had seen somewhere. She looked like Rogue from the X-men movies. He couldn’t place it so he forgot about it.

Cas paced the kitchen until the timer went off. He smiled when he retrieved his finished work from the oven and set it on the counter to cool. He found his cell phone and texted Sam.

Back in the impala, Dean started for the high school. They drove for a minute before pulling up to the bus loop, “So uh, Dean, there isn’t really a case.”  
“Are kidding me?” He looked at his brother and could tell he wasn’t lying, “Why isn’t there a case?”

Sam held back a smile, “Cas told me to tell you that, he said he wanted to surprise you with something. He said this would be an easy way to do it.”  
As much as Dean wanted to be angry at hearing that, he couldn’t. He wanted to yell at his brother and Cas. Making him freak out about Cas being in town with psychos and having to work a case that was really weird and Sam didn’t know anything about and his head began to pound again and he just wanted to cuddle up in bed against Cas and apologize. He put the car in drive and headed back to the bunker. 

Cas sat and waited for the boys to get home. He tapped his feet until he heard the key turn in the door. Sam stepped through, followed by Dean. Castiel waited patiently for Dean to come to the kitchen and smiled when he did, “Hello Dean.” The ex-angel was suddenly pulled into a strong chest. He melted into the hug, “I hope you are no longer upset with me.”

“No, baby. I was never mad at you. I just woke up with a migraine. I’m sorry for being like that.” He squeezed Cas before letting go, “But for the love of God, don’t bullshit a case because you want me out of the house.” Cas’ face held a guilty smile. Dean looked around the kitchen and spotted something on the counter. He could smell it when he walked, but didn’t think twice about until he noticed the pan, “Did you make pie, Cas?”

His angel nodded with a great big, adorable smile, “Apple pie, for my cherry pie!”


End file.
